Pokemon Ranger school : Life, Love, and friends
by cutieranger
Summary: Kate's the new girl at Ranger school. She always tells herself that she's not scared of anything, but boy was she wrong. Vatonageshipping , Obliviashipping, and more! Also filled with POV's of most characters. My first Fanfic so it probably won't be the best. But I know that the story is a lot better than this boring summary. So enjoy!
1. New school, New friends?

** Hi guys. Well this is my first Fanfiction and it's on Pokémon Ranger (: So If you don't like it, it's fine I'm a beginner haha. Well I've noticed people haven't written lots of fanfics on Pokémon Rangers in a while, so I've decided to write one ^.^ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

'Oh no' thought Kate. The light chestnut brown haired girl stood in front of her new classrom's door. Her hair up in two spiky pigtails (as usual) and her blue eyes shined with fear. Kate always told herself that she wasn't afraid of anything, but boy was she wrong.

* * *

**Kate's POV:**

What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm a freak? Ugh. It sucks being the new girl. But I have to do whatever it takes to become a Pokemon Ranger.

I've been waiting out here for a pretty long time now. When is Mrs. April going to call me in? Not that I want her to. But- "You can come in now!" Mrs. April called. Her voice broke me out of my thoughts.

My heart suddenly started beating faster then usual and my stomach started to ache. Well this is it. I froze for a minute than walked in the class.

Heads turned quickly and eyes stared at me as I walked past. I walked up to Mrs. April and stood beside her facing the class. Mrs. April laid her hand on my shoulder. "Okay class, this is our new student." She turned to look at me. " Would you like to introduce yourself?" I didn't actually. But I couldn't just tell her no. So I just nodded.

Let's get this over with.

"My name is Kate. I came all the way here _Alone__."_I added lots of emphasis on 'alone' just so they can know how much of a rebel I am. "And I plan on becoming a Pokemon ranger." The whole class stared at me with wide eyes.

Mrs. April smiled, "That's amazing Kate! And Kate also did absolutely amazing on the entrance exam a-" Mrs. April stopped and looked at a student in the front row. "Keith! What's with the big grin!?"

I turned to see who she was yelling at. A red head with spiky hair pointing out in all directions was leaning against his chair and had his legs resting on his desk. His eyes matched the color of his hair and they were locked on me. He was just- just grinning. My eyes were also locked on him. Except I had a serious look on my face. It was like an awkward staring contest.

"Kate." I turned to see Mrs. April smiling. "Why don't you go have a seat next to Keith?" She pointed to the empty seat next to the red head. Oh great...

I just nodded and slowly took a seat next to Keith. Keith...I'm guessing that's his name, since I heard Mrs. April say it several times.

He seemed to stop awkwardly staring at me as he sat up and started to scribble nonsense into his notebook.

Mrs. April clapped her hands getting the classroom's attention.

"Okay, well I've decided to give you all a free-study class. So be good." She started walking towards the door but stopped once her eyes met mine.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Kate. I haven't talked to you about some important things in your school styler." She walked up to me and basically started teaching me a whole lesson. I was hardly listening though. My eyes were scanning the classroom, staring at each students face. Examining them.

"Okay." Mrs. April stood up. " Sorry for that, it turned out to be a whole lesson!" She turned around to face three girls. "Rhythmi, Summer, Tori. Can I get you three to show Kate around school?"

The three jumped up, "We sure will!" They yelled in unison.

"Thanks girls. I'll be in the staff room if you need me," Mrs. April said "Behave yourselves OK?" I could tell that what she said was directed to Keith and his friends by the glare she gave them.

Once she left all the students suddenly gathered around me. Crowding me. Um, ever heard of personal space!?

"You came to the Almia region by yourself!?"

"You're so cool!"

"Let's be friends!"

The faces around me were filled with excitement.

"SHUT UP!"

The class silenced at the demand. But by who? I looked up and Keith stood there before me. Grinning.

"Hey new girl, I forgot your name, but how long did it take you to complete the entrance exam? An hour?" He smirked.

What a jerk! I glared at him, "Excuse me!?" I yelled. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see the three girls Mrs. April was talking to earlier. One walked up to me and stood in between me and Keith. " Don't worry Kate. Keith is just a show-off," She said glaring at Keith. "By the way, I'm Rhythmi!"

Rhythmi had glowing blonde hair that curled naturally. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown. You could tell she was wearing tons of makeup though. But somehow it fit her perfectly.

"Yeah, you're better off ignoring him. I'm summer, nice to meet you." I turned to see one of the girls who was standing with Rhythmi.

Her hair was a nice chestnut brown color and it stopped at her shoulders then curled out at the ends. I thought it looked cool. Her cheeks had a permanent blush on them and she was also a little tan. Her eyes shined a nice caramel color. Summer was gorgeous.

"Instead you should be paying attention to us and not that fool." I turned to see the last one of those three girls. She walked up to me and held out her hand. I politely took it. "My names Tori."

Tori is beautiful. She had long dark hair that shined. Her eyes were dark chocolate brown and they sparkled. You could also tell she was wearing makeup like Rhythmi , but maybe a little less. Tori's makeup looked matte, very professional like. When she smiles a small dimple shows on her right cheek. Very rare. She was beautiful.

"Whatever." Keith muttered. He turned and walked towards two boys.

Summer smiled, "Well lets forget about that awkward situation," she said, "And lets go give you that tour!" She grabbed my arm and started pulling me out the classroom along with Tori and Rhythmi. But we quickly stopped when we heard a boy yell. "Wait!"

We turned to see Keith and two boys walking towards us. " Why don't we join you guys?" One of the boys said while smirking at Summer.

He had brown hair, a little darker than Summer's. His hair also spiked up, it looked quite gravity defying actually. He seemed to wink at Summer after he asked to join.

"No thanks Ben," Summer said to him, "We don't need you guys to ruin everything like always." She crossed her arms.

"We don't ruin everything!" A different voice shouted. It came from the other boy standing beside Keith and Ben.

He had dark brown hair but some pointed out at the side of his head. It fit him though. He had beautiful blue eyes with a touch of green. He also looked sophisticated but fun and outgoing at the same time.

Tori walked up to him. "Are you sure about that Kellyn?" She asked.

We all noticed how close Tori's face was with Kellyn's and how red his face was turning. Their noses were actually touching.

Rhythmi, Summer and I giggled while Ben smirked and Keith whistled while waggling his eyebrows.

"U-uh-I," Kellyn stuttered.

"Come on Tori stop torturing him," Summer said while grabbing Tori's arm and pulling her far away from the blushing Kellyn.

Suddenly Keith walked up to me. "Hey new girl w-"

"It's Kate." I interrupted.

"Whatever," he muttered, "Why don't you tell your girly-friends that you don't need them and that we can give you the tour instead," he said crossing his arms.

Rhythmi growled, "Shut it Keith! Mrs. April told us specifically to give her the tour. NOT YOU GUYS!" She grabbed my arm , pulling me out the classroom while Tori and Summer followed.

* * *

The three girls led me into the classroom next door. A tall man stood in the middle of the classroom yelling at a few students. He had blonde hair and it formed some kind of swirl at the side. It reminded me of a cinnamon bun. I know, weird right?

"That is Mr. Kincaid," Rhythmi said while pointing at the man.

Tori laughed ,"You see his hair? Hairspray. The answer is hairspray. TONS of it," she said. We all giggled at the comment.

Summer crossed her arms and raised and eyebrow. "He sure is uptight though. And 'No running in the hallways!' is like his pet saying. I'm not a fan."

We all agreed and walked out of Mr. Kincaid's classroom. The library is next.

* * *

Once I stepped in the library my eyes grew wide. It was HUGE. But I wasn't all that excited since I'm not the reading type.

Rhythmi walked quickly towards the back of the library as we followed but she was walking _too _fast. 'THUMP!'

She seemed to bump into someone. We quickly ran towards Rhythmi and there was a boy sitting next to her rubbing his head.

"O-ow.." he groaned.

Summer quickly helped Rhythmi up as I helped the boy. He stood up and smiled. "Thanks... I'm Isaac, you must be Kate right?"

I smiled and nodded ,"Yup."

He smiled then turned quickly and faced Rhythmi, "...Oh! Rhythmi! I'm so sorry Rhythmi! Forgive me!"

Isaac was blonde and his hair was mushroom-like. He also seemed to be really concerned about Rhythmi.

* * *

**Rhythmi's POV:**

"O-o-ouch..." My head felt like someone whacked it with a baseball bat. Yeah... it hurt that bad.

Summer helped me up but I quickly turned to see Isaac whining.

"...Oh! Rhythmi! I'm so sorry Rhythmi! Forgive me!" He ran up to me and held both of my hands , looking into my eyes. "I'm sorry." He sighed , looking down and blushing slightly.

Whoa... I actually never even noticed how cute Isaac looked when he was so innocent and shy. WAIT WHAT!? Did I just find him cute!?

I quickly snatched my hands away from his. He look up with wide eyes.

"I'm s-sorry... I … uh ..gotta go!" I stuttered , and quickly walked towards the door. I turned to see Tori, Summer, and Kate following slowly behind.

* * *

**Keith's POV:**

Ugh. It's so damn boring in here! It might be free-study but we still have to stay in class like the rest of the students.

I looked at everyone. They were all having their own little conversations.

I turned to look at Kellyn. He was sitting on top of his desk just staring at the ceiling.

Then I looked at Ben , who was sitting down with his head laying flat on his desk, sleeping.

What!? The three class clowns were quiet for once? I don't think so.

"Kellyn!Ben!," I yelled. No response. "Uh... Kellyn!Ben!" Nothing...

"KELLYN!"

"Holy sh-!"

I roughly pushed Kellyn making him fall off his desk and land on his butt. Then I turned to Ben. A smirk growing on my face.

"BEN!"

"GAAAH!"

I smacked Ben on the back of his head making him jump up from his sleep. We turned to see the whole class giggling and pointing at the two retards that I just embarrassed.

They both glared daggers at me. I just chuckled.

"What was that for!?" They both yelled in unison.

"Weeellll, you guys didn't hear me when I was calling you." I smirked.

"Weeellll, I was asleep!" Ben said in a mimicking tone.

" I understand that, but Kellyn here wasn't!" I said pointing at the retard still sitting on the ground.

Kellyn glared at me as he stood up.

I crossed my arms, "Anyways, I woke you guys up cause I thought we should do something fun."

"Like what?" Ben asked.

I smirked, "A prank," I said while rubbing my hands together like a villain with an evil plan. "We should prank the girls."

Ben raised and eyebrow, "Who? Summer, Tori , and Rhythmi?"

"Yup." I grinned. "And the new girl Kate." Kate. I wanted to prank her badly. With that little innocent , pretty face of hers.

Wait , pretty? Did I say her face was pretty? Stupid brain.

I smacked my head. Hard.

Ben and Kellyn looked at me with confused faces for a moment but seemed to ignore it once Kellyn grinned widely.

"So you did remember the new girls name." He said . They both chuckled.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Wh-aa-t? N-NO!" I stuttered. What was happening to me!?

Ben bumped Kellyn with his elbow, "Come on Kellyn stop torturing him."

I had to change the subject, " Wow Ben, you sound exactly like Summer. Maybe you guys are meant for each other," I winked at Ben.

His cheeks started to heat up like mine. Wait.. like mine?

My face still feels hot. When is it going to stop!?

"K-keith! Don't even start," Ben growled. He turned to Kellyn. "But, did you see how hard Kellyn was blushing when Tori and him almost kissed!" Ben started laughing, and I laughed along.

"We didn't almost k-kiss!" Now Kellyn was blushing.

We _all_ had red faces now. What's going on!?

Does Ben like Summer? Does Kellyn like Tori? Do I like Kat- NO! Hold it! I can't like a girl I just met today! I smacked my head again.

"Ok Keith, you're just weird." I turned to see Ben and Kellyn laughing. Retards..

* * *

Ben, Kellyn, and I snuck out of Mrs. April's class. I texted Isaac, asking him where the girls are since obviously he wouldn't be in class. Mr. Kincaid always lets the kid study in the library since he's such a geek .

He texted me back saying the girls are just leaving the Library. Perfect.

We hid behind a huge plant next to Mrs. April's class.

I heard small footsteps coming towards us. "They're coming!" I whispered.

Ben and Kellyn nodded, and we all jumped out . "AGHHHHHHH!" We yelled at the top of our lungs.

"AAGHHHHHHHH!" Then came the girl's screams.

Our screams were actually really loud because of how empty the hallway was. You could probably here us if you were down the school's basment.

Ben, Kellyn, and I burst into laughter.

Kate and Rhythmi had there arms around eachother, Summer had her eyes wide open and was shaking like crazy, and Tori was on the ground after falling on her butt. It was hilarious.

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT HERE!?"

We turned to see Mr. Kincaid glaring daggers at us.

"RUN!" I shouted.

We all bolted upstairs.

* * *

**Kate's POV:**

Once we got upstairs we all sat down at one of the tables in front of our dorms.

"Do you think Mr. Kincaid will follow us?" I asked.

"Eh, probably not,"Summer smiled. She still looked scared. And so was I.

My heart's still beating like crazy. I turned to look at Rhythmi. She looks like she's about to throw up.  
What jerks. One of us could of had a heart attack.

Keith kept staring at us. You could tell he was trying to hold in his laugh.

"HAHAAHAHAHA!"

Then he let it out...

"Did you see your guy's expressions!? Hahahaha! It look like you peed yourselves!"

They boys wouldn't shut up! I couldn't take it!

"Kate and Rhythmi looked like they just saw a ghost ,Summer looked like she had a seizure, and Tori fell on her butt!" The boys were having too much fun.

Keith looked at Kellyn ." Tori fell on her butt just like you did when I pushed you off your desk!"

Tori giggled, "Awh, too bad I missed that."

" Nah, I'm pretty sure your fall was a lot funnier than mine." Kellyn smirked.

Tori stood up slamming her hands on the table. "WHAT!?" She said in a deadly tone.

Summer rushed over to Tori and put her hands on her shoulders, "Calm down Tori. Calm down." She whispers gently while sitting her back down slowly.

Once Tori sat back down she crossed her arms and glared at Kellyn. When he saw her glare coming his way, he laughed and glared back. I thought they looked cute.

"Cat fight!" Ben chuckled.

Summer glared at him, "Oh shut up Ben!"

Rhythmi laughs, but then her eyes widen at the ring of the bell. She jolts up from her seat. " Oh! Kate!" She turns to me. "I forgot to take you to the training room to learn about target clears!" She rushes over to me and starts pulling me towards the stairs.

I turn to see everybody's confused expressions, except for Kellyn's and Tori's of course, they were to busy glaring at eachother.

* * *

Rhythmi and I both walk out of the school and she points to the training room. "Let's go teach you about target clears!"

" Have you learned about this already?" I asked.

Rhythmi laughs. "No! I want to become an operator!"

I raise an eyebrow, "What about the others?"

"Well, Summer, Tori, Kellyn, Ben, and Keith all want to be rangers." She states.

I felt a huge sense of relief. It's good to know most of your friends want to become rangers too.

...Well. I think they're my friends.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, probably not the best but I still tried (: So stay tuned for more! ^.^ Bye!**


	2. Initiation

** Hi guys! Here's chapter 2! Sorry for taking like a week to post a new chapter.. I just got an Iphone the other day and I've been on it 24/7 Cx But I won't abandon this story! So, enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

**Kate's POV:**

I quickly finished the "target clear" lesson. Mrs. Claire said I did great!

"You're all set! Now lets get out of here, I'm sick of this place. Rangers get too much attention! Like, what about operators huh?" Rhythmi hissed.

My eyes widened, "U-uh I don-"

"Oh, sorry Kate I didn't mean that. Te hee." Rhythmi grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

* * *

Once we got outside a woman's scream sounded from across the field.

"Oh dear! Somebody help! Anyone!Catch the bidoof for me!

We turned and saw our care taker lady. Um... Janice? I think that was her name.

Tons of Bidoof scattered around the yard.

Rhythmi jumped, "J-janice?!" She then looks at me with concern in her eyes, "Kate! You have to capture the Bidoof and settle them down!"

"Don't worry about it!" I raised my hands up in the air.

Rhythmi smiled , "Thanks Kate. N-"

She got cutoff by someone's voice.

"Heh, I was wondering what all the ruckus was about. Looks like a good time that's up for grabs!"

We turn to see Keith. Yup, Keith. The annoying red head I met not that long ago. And he is already considered annoying in my book.

I glared at him, " Go away Keith, I can handle this."

"No thanks, Kate. How bout a challenge?" He smirked.

I noticed that he called me Kate and not 'new girl'. Maybe the kid did know my name after all.

I crossed my arms and lifted up my chin, " And the challenge is?"

"A capture race. You and me! We'll see who can capture the most Bidoof." He started popping his knuckles. Then his neck. It was pretty creepy.

Rhythmi sighed, " Ugh, Keith you're so annoying! Go ahead and have your silly race or whatever, but hurry up!"

Keith chuckled, "Okay, lets get on with it!  
Three!

Two!

One!

Start!"

Keith started chasing after the Bidoof.

Wait! What!? I didn't even agree to this stupid race!

Rhythmi softly punched me on the arm, "Kate! Aren't you gonna go!? Hurry! Keith's gonna win!"

Ugh. Whatever. I need the exercise anyways..

I began to chase after the Bidoof as Rhythmi watched.

These little bastards were hard to catch! I tripped and fell at the process and heard Keith chuckle from afar. He was watching me!

My cheeks turned a bright red as I quickly got up and continued to chase and capture the bidoof.

So far I've got 4.

There was one more left. I catched up to it.

"CAPT-"

"ON!"

But I was beat to it.

"Capture complete!" Keith yelled.

Ugh. He beat me to it! I should've ran faster! He got a head start too! And I fell! Well... the fall was my fault. But who cares it's still not fair!

We both lined up our bidoof and handed them over to Janice.

"Hehe, I caught 5! That means you caught...uh...four. Which means... I win!" Keith grinned.

Janice said her thanks and walked off with the bidoof.

I admit, Keith did look pretty cute while capturing the bidoof. So focused an- No Kate! Defiantly not the time for lovey dovey business.

"Kate."

Keith was looking at me. Smiling. A different kind of smile. Not that jerk,prankster, or pervish smile he had earlier. This one was different. It was soft and almost sweet.

"You actually did really good out there for someone who just learned about this. And I kind of noticed that we both went for the last bidoof. Well..I'm sorry but... you gotta be faster than that." He smiled sweetly.

"O-oh , uh.. thanks!" I couldn't speak to him clearly while he was staring at me like that! Not that I want him to stop, I just- Ugh forget it.

Rhythmi gasped, "Oh Kate! There's somewhere I haven't shown you yet!"

Keith raised and eyebrow, "What, you mean Ascension Square?"

"Yes!" Rhythmi jumped.

"Then I'll go too." Keith smirked.

"Fine." Rhythmi muttered. "I guess you can come with us.."

"Yes." I whispered under my breath.

Keith looked at me smiling gently. Do you think he heard me?! Hopefully not.

* * *

**Keith's POV:**

We walked down couple of stairs and made it to Ascension Square. I loved this place. Sometimes when I'm in a bad mood, I always sit on the pledge stone and just relax, watching the sunset. Yeah... sounds nothing like me right?

"Next month, there is going to be a special class here. It's the outdoor class!" Rhythmi giggled. "I hope the ranger visiting us is going to be cute!"

The two girls laughed together. Um gross.. he's probably gonna have a HUGE afro and be overweight.

Rhythmi pulled me and Kate towards the pledge stone, "If you make a firm pledge here with your friends, it will surely come true...Well, that's what Principle Lamont told me."

Rhythmi swung her arms in the air, "Now I'm done! There's your tour Kate. Like it?" She then put her hands on Kate's shoulders, "Kate.. I'm glad I met you! I hope we can be friends for a long time." They laughed and gave eachother a hug.

When they pulled apart, I quickly walked in between them.

"Hey, hold it now!" I hissed, "Don't worry about Rhythmi. Be friends with me okay?"

Kate giggled then wrapped her arms around my waist. My eyes widened for a moment but I then hugged her back. It was the best feeling ever. I actually wanted to stay like this forever, but we had to pull apart.

Out of all the people I've hugged in the past, this one was by far the best one I've ever received, no matter how short it was.

Maybe this girl I just met today could be a very important part of my life in the future.

'Ding-dong ding-dong! Ding-dong ding-dong!'

The bell suddenly broke me out of my thoughts.

Rhythmi grabbed Kate's arm and started pulling her towards the school, "There goes the bell! We better get to class!"

Kate turned around to look at me while still being pulled away by Rhythmi. Our eyes met, until I turned away quickly , trying to cover my red face.

I really don't know what's going on with me right now..

* * *

**Kate's POV:  
**  
A couple hours have pasted and it's already night time, and everyone is in there dorms getting ready to go to sleep since we have a strict rule saying 'MUST BE IN DORMS BY 10:00' Yup... another one of Mr. Kincaid's famous rules.

I started to unpack some blankets and pillows I brought from home, taking them out of my suitcase and laying them onto my new bed. My bed is under Tori's and beside Rhythmi's which is under Summer's. But none of the girls seemed to be getting ready for bed.

Rhythmi walked up to me while grinning widely, " Hey Kate... Let's sneak out for a while."

"Well, it is boring in here... Why not!" I laughed.

I noticed some girls followed us on the way out of our dorm.

"Suprise!"

Everyone was gathered around outside the dorms, staring at me and Rhythmi as we walked out. What's going on?

Rhythmi walked up to Keith.

"Thanks for waiting," She said.

Keith growled, "Yeah, kept us waiting, Rhythmi."

Rhythmi rolled her eyes and turned to face everyone, " Okay, lets get started with our initiation to welcome Kate."

"What's going on here!?" I asked.

Summer smiled, "We just want you to prove you're brave."

"Yeah," Ben agreed. "I had to do it before too. It's no big deal."

Summer nudged Ben with her elbow, " I had to go with Ben when he did it. It was hilarious! He was so scared, I had to kis- uh wait. What was I talking about?" Summer quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Everybody's eyes widened, "WHAT HAPPEND!?" We all yelled.

Ben blushed then smiled , " She kissed me to make me feel better...It actually worked." He turned to look at Summer and gave her a soft smile. She blushed and quickly turned away.

Keith gasped, "Woah! Bro, you didn't tell me this!? You've liked Summer for like forever and you didn't tell me this!?"

Kellyn chuckled ,"I've always known you guys had a crush on eachother!"

Everyone's eyes widened again. "Awwwwh! So cute!" All the girls smiled and giggled while staring at the blushing Ben and Summer.

"Keith, Kellyn! Leave them alone! And lets get on with Kate's initiation!" Rhythmi hissed.

I raised and eyebrow, " What is the initiation exactly?"

"Well, Keith,Kellyn,Summer, and Ben have hidden there stylers in four different places in the school. They are Mrs. April's class, Mr. Kincaid's class, the staff room and the library. Once you've gathered them, you put them in front of the door to the basement room," Rhythmi explained.

Tori coughed, "Uhm.. I thought I was going to hide my styler too."

"Oh , no Tori... you're going to need your styler..." Rhythmi smirked.

" Uh, okay?" Tori said in a confused tone.

Rhythmi looked at me , "Kate. It's not safe to go alone," she said, "That's why we've always had this one rule 'the student seated next to the initiate has to go too'."

I nearly choked on my spit.

"Gweh! You mean me..." Keith groaned.

Tori giggled, " Yay, now you guys can have some alone time together!" She said while winking at us.

"Tori... you're going too," Rhythmi said.

Tori's eye's widened ,"What!?"

"You happened to get sneaky on your initiation day a pretty long time ago and decided to lock yourself in the girl's dorm without letting anyone in until we agreed to not make you do it. Remember?" Rhythmi asked.

"What? You guys still remember that?" Tori laughed.

Rhythmi lifted up her chin, " Yup. And since we happened to have Kate's initiation today we thought it would be great to do yours too."

Tori started to mutter inaudible words under her breath.

"HA! And guess who sits next to you?" Keith teased.

Kellyn's eyes widened, " It's m-me isn't it?"

Keith smirked, "Yup. Now _you _guys can have some alone time together."

Kellyn blushed brightly and Tori stomped over to Keith, "Listen you little b-"

"Tori!" Rhythmi yelled, "Calm down!"

Tori groaned and stepped away from Keith.

She then started to slowly walk towards the girls dorm. She was probably gonna lock herself in there again. No one seemed to see her though. Keith and Kellyn were too busy arguing and Rhythmi was trying to make them stop. While the other students were having there own little conversations.

I didn't feel like telling anybody that Tori was gonna to lock herself in there cause I know how it feels to be put in a situation like this. Since that situation is happening to me right now!

"Oh no you don't Tori!"

Well, looks like someone caught her anyways.

A random boy quickly ran up to Tori, blocking the girl's dorm's door right when she was about to turn the knob.

Tori glared at him while he just smirked and pushed her back to where we were all standing.

" Come on Tori, stop trying to avoid your boyfriend you're making him sad." Keith said while winking at Kellyn.

"Shut up Keith!" Tori growled.

I noticed how she didn't say anything about the 'boyfriend' part. I wonder if Kellyn did too. I mean it seemed like it, by the huge blush that appeared on his face after she yelled at Keith.

Rhythmi turned to all of us, "Okay guys, Keith and Kate, you guys are going to go to Mrs. April's class and the Staff room while Kellyn and Tori go to Mr. Kincaids class and the library."

Phew, the only good thing about this is that I'm not afraid of the dark.

Rhythmi clapped her hands, "Okay, you guys, off you go."

Everyone cheered quietly as the four of us walked slowly downstairs.

* * *

It was dark. Really dark. You could barely see eachother by the moonlight shining through the windows. It was also super cold. I could feel myself shivering.

We walked slowly and stopped in the middle of the Hallway.

A creepy noise sounded from one of the plants by the wall.

"WAAAAAH!"

Tori,Kellyn, and I turned around to see Keith shaking like crazy while hiding behind us three.

"Wah, Th-there's something there!" He studdered.

A bidoof then popped out of the plant , startling Keith and Tori.

"Ahhh!" Tori turned around and ran towards the stairs until I caught her by the arm.

"Don't worry Tori, it was just a bidoof," I said.

Kellyn chuckled, "Haha, you get scared so easily!"

Tori glared at Kellyn, "Shut up... I've had a _really_ bad past. I can't do stuff like this without feeling like I'm going to get hurt..." Her face changed from angry to a depressed expession.

Kellyn eyes widened then filled with worry. " I-im sorry Tori , I-"

"No Kellyn, It's okay." She said plainly.

Keith looked worried too. And so was I. What does she mean by having a really bad past. I hope she's not traumatized from something..

"Well... we should get going now... um.. bye guys!" Keith grabbed my arm and pulled me towards Mrs. April 's room, leaving Kellyn and Tori.

* * *

Mrs. April's room was filled with wooden crates.

Keith looked at me, "Even our own classroom is really creepy at night.. and cold.."

"What's so creepy about it?" I giggled. "Wait.. Keith you're afraid of the dark aren't you?"

Keith's eyes widened, "N-no! What?! Never!"

I raised and eyebrow, "Mhmm, sure..."

Keith looked away, his cheeks turning a little pink, "Whatever Kate."

I smiled, "Sorry. Now lets just get on with this initiation thing. Okay?"

Keith chuckled, "Okay. Now, I'll give you a hint, what wasn't here during the day time?"  
He gestured towards the wooden crates.

"Got it." I captured a couple bidoof and checked which crate I should target clear on first.

I saw one hidden behind Mrs. April's desk and decided to choose that one.

The bidoof smashed the crate, and to my surprise there was a styler laying right in front of me.

"Wow, Kate. You got it on the first try... I didn't even find it that fast." Keith muttered.

I grabbed the styler and we both walked out and headed towards the staff room.

* * *

**Kellyn's POV:**

Kate and Keith just left us. It's kind of awkward between me and Tori. We're just standing here. She seems depressed. I feel like it's my fault.

"Um.. we should get going." Tori started walking towards Mr. Kincaid's room.

I grabbed her arm and turned her around to face me.

"Listen Tori, I'm sorry. I-"

"No. Kellyn... Like I said it's fine," She smiled.

I couldn't help but turn red again. Our faces were so close to eachother just like this morning.

I was looking into her eyes and she was looking into mine. Tori is beautiful.

I like her. I do. I've had a crush on her for years, but I've just always been too scared to tell her how I feel.

The fact that she might reject me makes me not want to tell her. But...not telling her means I'm stuck in the friend zone.

Damn it, why is everything so complicating! O-

"Kellyn."

Tori's voice broke me out of my thoughts. Good. Cause if she didn't, I would of started to rip my hair out.

"I think we should go find the stylers now." She smiled gently.

I let go of her arm and she started walking down the hallway as I followed right beside her.

* * *

We entered Mr. Kincaid's room and it's pretty creepy..

I looked at Tori. She was shaking and breathing quickly.

"Are you cold?" I asked. It was cold. Like, it's always freezing cold dowstairs at night.

"Yeah..."

"Okay." I took off my school jacket and laid it on her shoulders, wrapping it around her. I'd rather have myself freeze to death instead of her.

"Thanks." She smiled while looking up at me. I smiled back. We just stood there looking into eachother's eyes again.

Now Kellyn! Tell her now! Tell her how you feel!

I took a deep breath ,"Tori...I-"

Tori gasped, "Kellyn! Two zubats!" She pointed at some zubats who seemed to be charging at us.

Well... I guess I can't tell her now...I kind of felt like it wasn't the right time anyway..

But I will tell her one day. I have to.

* * *

**Thanks for reading ^.^ Sorry, I know the chapter is pretty short, but the initiation isn't done yet so stay tuned for more. And I am planning on finishing this story but it might take a while for me to post a new chapter. Like I said earlier, I know that I will not try to abandon this story! So, see you soon! \****(^.^)/**


End file.
